guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Horace Plithiver (Books)
"Hope is never a foolish thing, although others will tell you it is." - Mrs. Plithiver, The Journey, page 118 Mrs. Plithiver (full name Horace Plithiver) more commonly called Mrs. P., is an elderly rosy-colored blind nest-maid snake that appears in almost every book. She once served as nest-maid to Soren's family, but when Marella and Noctus were killed by their son Kludd, and all three owlets went missing, she went with the Band on their journey to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree after being reunited with Soren, and served tea at the Great Tree and joined the harp guild. History [[The Capture|''The Capture]] Mrs. Plithiver was Soren's nest-maid snake. She sensed how Kludd had pushed Soren out of the nest, and tried to get help from Hilda, another nest-maid. The evil young owl said that if she did he would eat her and tried to do so, but Mrs. Plithiver managed to escape Kludd. Later Soren found Mrs. Plithiver in Kuneer under a tree stump while he was out hunting. She accompanied the band to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree by riding on Soren's back while he flew. Mrs. P. had always sensed something was wrong with Kludd, but did not take it seriously until he tried to eat her. She explained to Soren that Kludd had been jealous of Soren since he hatched out and that he pushed him out of the nest. [[The Journey|The Journey]] At the Great Tree she joined the harp guild, which is one of the guilds for the nest-maid snakes. She accompanied Madame Plonk in her singing, and had a maestro's touch. She was somehow able to sense that Elgantine was alive, and helped Soren hope she was alive as well. She also served as a table for the young owls at mealtimes. The Rescue Mrs. P. did everything she could to comfort Eglantine when she found out her parents were dead. [[The Shattering|The Shattering]] Mrs. Plithiver, being a blind snake, who possess extraordinary powers beyond sight, started to notice something wrong with Eglantine. [[The Hatchling|The Hatchling]] ''Coming soon! [[The Outcast|''The Outcast]] Mrs. P. encourages Pellimore to go with Soren to the crown of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree to await the arrival of Coryn with the Ember of Hoole. Pellimore protests but ultimately complies. Mrs. P. then takes over the incubation of Pellimore's eggs. She reminisces on how fast time flew and things changed, as Soren was once a hatchling, but had at last become a father. Due to her natural sensibilities, she was able to tell that three female owlets were developing within the eggs. [[The Golden Tree|The Golden Tree]] Mrs. Plithiver is seen talking to Octavia about the excuse she made so that she didn't need to play the harp for the ember rituals. [[The River of Wind|The River of Wind]] Mrs. P joined the Band as the they journeyed to the Middle Kingdom. Along the way, she lost her tail in the tumblebones. Digger nearly yeeped but she assured him that she's not a rattler and will grow her tail again. [[Exile|Exile]] ''Coming soon! Personality Mrs. Plithiver is an elderly nest-maid snake that seems to be a grandmotherly figure to the band. In the film, the Echidna dubs her the heart of the band, soon to be family. She rarely is angered at her loved ones and whenever she "swears," the other owls are deeply stunned. However, she is almost always gentle and loving to the owls of the Great Tree, and often gives them advice or guidance whenever they are at a loss. She is also extremely perceptive as she noticed right away that Kludd had a dark side. Trivia *In 'The Outcast', she briefly takes over the incubation of Pellimore's eggs. Being as blind snakes are cold-blooded, i.e. do not produce their own body heat, she would not have been able to keep the eggs warm. This is either an oversight by Lasky or the only sensible aid Mrs. P. could provide given the circumstances. It is a touching gesture, but not entirely accurate. However, her decision was obviously more logical than leaving Pellimore's eggs uncovered and unguarded. Category:Females Category:Nest-maid Snakes Category:Characters Category:The Capture characters Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Hatchling characters Category:The Golden Tree Characters Category:The River of Wind characters Category:Exile characters Category:The War of the Ember characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Snakes Category:Blind Snakes